


Just One Date

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [400]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam/Crowley were Crowley tries to get Sam's attention until Sam is finally so annoyed and gives in and agrees to have a date with Crowley. Thank you so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Date

**Author's Note:**

> send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Crowley literally kept appearing wherever Dean and Sam went, always talking and talking, a small smirk on his face. And he kept asking for the same thing.

“Come on Sam. Right now, tonight. You and me, on a date. That’s all I ask for.”

“Crowley. Stop. Dean and I are working right now.” Sam said.

“Come on. What’s one date with me gonna do?” Crowley asked.

“Lose me and Dean time of finding this monster and ganking it. I have bigger concerns right now than whether to go on a date with you or not.” Sam said. They were in the parking lot, and the moon was rising, shining over the lot and onto Sam and Crowley.

“The monster’s a Rugaru. He’s up hidden in the cave, I can show you where, and you and Dean can go kill it.” Crowley grinned.

“How do you know?” Sam asked.

“Doesn’t take much when you look at the evidence, Sam.” Crowley said. “If you want I can go kill it right now.” He offered.

“Me and Dean got this covered.” Sam said, going into the motel to tell Dean what Crowley told him.

_

Crowley ended up showing them the cave, and sure enough, it was a Rugaru that Dean and Sam killed quickly.

“Now Sam. The monster is dead, and the town is safe. How about that date?”

“Crowley….” Sam sighed.

“Hey, I promise to bring you home at a reasonable hour. Maybe…” He winked, and Sam rolled his eyes, sighing, running his hand through his hair.

“Come on Moose, for me?” Crowley asked.

“Fine.” Sam said. “Fine, I will go on one date with you Crowley. Just one. Nothing more. And afterwards, I will be taken back to the motel that me and Dean are staying at.” Sam said.

“Deal.” Crowley grinned. “Dean! Taking Sam out for the night! I’ll be back with him at midnight.”

Sam groaned, as Crowley grabbed Sam by the hand and teleported them away.

_

Crowley landed them the street over from a restaurant, and a really nice one.

“This place looks like you need reservations.” Sam said, as Crowley brought Sam over and the two walked in.

“You do, but they know me here.” Crowley said, turning and grinning. “Hello, just me and my date.”

“Of course Mr. Crowley. Your table is already set.”

Crowley hummed softly, and led Sam back to a private area, and the two sat.

“I’m not even going to ask how they know you.” Sam asked, as a waiter came in and started serving them.

“Order what you wish. Price will never be an issue.” Crowley smiled.

Sam looked down at the menu, saw how expensive everything was, and he looked up at Crowley.

“Really Sam. Don’t worry about the price.”

Sam nodded, and looked back down at the menu, and they ordered their food and drinks.

“So, how is the whole hunting stuff going?” Crowley asked.

“You should know, you were with us 24/7 it seemed.” Sam said.

“I want to hear it from your view.” Crowley said. “I would love to hear it from your perspective.”

“Oh, well umm….it’s been going at good as any hunt can go, I guess….” Sam started.

The two talked, and Sam realized that he was growing more relaxed around Crowley, while they were served drinks, appetizers, and their food throughout the night. Crowley even got some dessert for the two of them, and the time started to fly by as the two talked and learned different things. Sam told stories about hunting, and Crowley told some about running Hell.

Buy the time it was eleven, Sam was enjoying Crowley’s company, laughing and relaxing.

“Looks like we’re done with our food.” Crowley smiled.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Sam nodded, watching Crowley pull out a wad of cash.

“What?” Crowley asked. “Just because they know me, doesn’t mean I don’t pay them. Come on Moose. I still have an hour with you to kill.”

The two got up and left, with Crowley nodding at the servers as he left.

_

Crowley led Sam around town, even to bookstore open for 24 hours, and Crowley bought the books that Sam even thought about wanting to have.

Afterwards, the two started walking back to the motel.

“Why are you doing this Crowley? Why take me out to eat, take me to the bookstore I wanted to go to?”

“Simply because I like you. I like being around you. I like your being. Who you are.” Crowley said. “I’m not usually one to get mushy on people. But you…you’re different, Sam. Good. I like that. And I like you.”

“Huh….” Sam said, thinking, looking over at Crowley. “I…I never really would have guessed that.”

Crowley shrugged. “It happens.”

“I’ve enjoyed tonight. Thank you Crowley.”

“Don’t thank me. You were the one that said you’d go on a date with me. Now let’s get you back to that motel.” Crowley took a hold of Sam’s arm, and the two teleported off.

_

When they were back at the motel, Crowley pulled Sam down, and gave him a kiss.

“And you didn’t even have to sell your soul for that one.” Crowley grinned before he disappeared. Sam froze, shocked, as the door to the motel opened.

“Sam? You comin’ in or what?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, right.” Sam said, walking in.

“Crowley bought you books?” Dean asked, eyeing what was in Sam’s hands.

“Yeah. Took me out to dinner first though.”

“Huh…how’d that go?”

“Not bad. Not bad at all. It was actually kinda pleasant.”

“OK then. Well, we should probably get some rest.”

“Yeah, we should.” Sam nodded, placing his books with his duffel before getting ready for bed. When he turned off the light, he thought he saw Crowley standing outside the window, illuminated in the moonlight, a smile on his face, giving Sam a wink before he disappeared, and Sam fell asleep.


End file.
